


Good For Something

by DaughterOfInkAndLetters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Violence, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is alone.</p><p>He has no one to help him. He doesn't feel like he deserves it, anyway.</p><p>But if he can help someone who's in trouble, he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For Something

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't going to post this, but the only other way I had it was in a word document and I needed a link for it. 
> 
> (Btw this is for an audition at @WorldsCollideRp )

It was midnight on a Wednesday when Bucky heard it.

It was a voice, multiple voices, actually. One of them was screaming, angry, two were crying and one was begging.

_"Don't hurt them! Stop!"_

He was staying in a tiny apartment in Cuidad Juarez, Mexico. He had been on the run for almost seven months now, and in this town nobody had time to pay atenttion to other people, so far no one had noticed him.

Now he was laying down in the tiny bed he had and was trying to sleep, but obviously life had other plans for him. Even as he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head under the pillow, he could still hear the argument going down next door.

It was still better than to wake up in a cold sweat, screams caught in his troath, his hands having such a strong grip on the sheets that more than once he bad ripped them apart, and the feeling of being tied to a chair and shocks traveling through his whole body still fresh in his mind.

Fuck Hydra. Fuck Pierce. Fuck everybody who had something to do with him.

_"Stop it Jack! Don't touch them"_

_"Mama!"_

He opened his eyes to that. It was a kid. That was a kid crying for his mom. He was scared and probably hurt.

'Don't get involved, for everything that's holy don't get involved'

He had seen the family before, three kids, the mom and the father, all crammed up in a one bedroom apartment. He had heard the kids playing, and based on what he had heard, one was 5 the other one was 3 and the youngest was a baby that couldn't be more than 5 months old.

The mother was a lovely woman, she waved at him in the halls and he had helped her with her groceries once. She accepted the fact that he didn't talk, without any questions, she was nice. She was beautiful, too, brown hair that was always arrenged in complex braids, tanned skin, gentle eyes and a friendly smile. She was about 5'1 and that's what worried Bucky.

Her husband was about 5'8, well built and the few times Bucky had seen had been enough to know that the guy had an attitude. And the badly covered bruises the wife had revealed that he didn't know how to control his temper.

_"Shut up! Just shut up Mayela! This kid needs some discipline"_

That had been the husband, obvioulsy, he sounded very angry and-

**SLAP**

_"AH!"_

That was it. Bucky sat up in bed and put on his boots. It wasn't his business, he knew. But a kid had just cried out in pain and that woman was defenseless against her husband.

'Maybe it's just their parenting style?' He thought scratching his neck.

_"Please don't hurt them! Hurt me if you want, but not them!"_

_'_ Yeah, that doesn't sound like a parenting style' he stood up, took his key from the table and walked out of the apartment.

He sighed and knocked on their door, the argument stopping and only quick footsteps could be heard from the other side.

"Oh!" The wife opened the door and looked up at him, only half of her body out and he couldn't see inside of the apartment "Hello neighbor, can I help you?"

He cleared his troath and tried to give her a smile that came out more like if he had just strained a muscle.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, his voice rough from not being used.

"...yes, everything is fine" she said, but he could practically touch the lie in her voice.

"You sure?" What was he doing, oh God this was none of his business.

"Yes,we're just-" 

The door swinged open and the husband appeared.

"Everything is fine, now get lost" the man said, anger obvious in his voice. 

Now he could see into the apartment. The oldest kid was crying, sitting on the floor, the middle kid was curled up in the corner and the baby was crying in her craddle.

"Good night" said the husband. He was about to slam the door, but before he could, Bucky placed his left hand on the door frame.

"I asked her" he said giving his most scary look to the man.

"We're...I-I" she never had someone standing up for her like that.

"Mayela" the husband said, it sounded an awful lot like a warning, and Bucky didn't like it 

"I mean...he's got a temper and he drank a lot tonight so-"

"Mayela, that's enough, it's none of his business" 

"He was..." She hiccuped "He slapped out kid, and I wanted to stop him but I-!" She rushed out 

"Shut up Mayela!" The man yelled and Bucky couldn't resist anymore.

He took a step inside and grabbed the husband by the neck of his shirt.

"Listen to me you piece of shit" the man was squirming and trying to tear himself away from the ex-assassin "I've seen some fucked up shit, I've done some fucked up shit" he took a deep breath "But I can't take bullies like you, abusers who think they can do whatever they want, people like you are the scum of the earth" he lifted the man off the floor and slammed him into the nearest wall "If I hear you hurt any of them one more time I'll rip out your intestines and I'll make you eat them, then I'll feed whatever is left of you, to the dogs, okay?" He was pretty sure the man had peed himself, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Yeah, I-I swear man, I do, sorry Ma-Mayela" the man stuttered out and looked at his wife over Buckys shoulder.

"Good" he dropped him and the man fell all the way to the floor "Good night" the nodded to the wife, who was still in shock, but with a smile on her face.

He walked out and just as he was about to open his door he felt a hand on his right bicep.

"Thank you" said Mayela with a smile, the tears running down her face were stopping.

"No problem" he said getting inside.

He closed the door and leaned against it, exhaling shakily. 

Maybe HYDRA had fucked him up, left him with night terrors, PTSD, no memories, and a sense of emptyness 24/7. But if he could help anyone, he would. 

Maybe he was still good for something other than killing people with his bare hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, leave kudos and comment :)
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them immediately, English is not my first language and I'm not sure I got everything right.


End file.
